The present invention relates to the container art and, more particularly, to a device for carrying an open drink container on a person's belt.
The handling of drink containers, particularly at athletic events, amusement parks and recreational facilities, poses significant problems to the consumer. For example, drinks sold in disposable cups at sporting events are difficult to carry when one or both of the consumer's hands are needed to hold other items, such as food, coats, tickets, binoculars or the like, or to negotiate stairs and other obstacles. A person attempting to carry a drink and a number of other articles can spill the drink, drop the articles he is carrying, or stumble and fall if he pays too much attention to the drink.
Persons engaged in sports or exercise programs also encounter container handling problems. Such persons include, most notably, bicycle riders and long distance walkers. Bicycle riders mount bottles or cans to the frames of bicycles, but the points of attachment are usually below the waist of the rider and are difficult to reach while riding.
Therefore, it is desirable in many circumstances to provide an improved method for consumers to handle open drink containers.